Big Cat In A Deer Pelt
by AkaNoKarasu
Summary: Jelena was no ordinary girl, the claws and fangs made it obvious. Scared of the government she runs to the only safe place she knew. Her uncles estate in Canada. What happens when she runs into Victor Creed there? Victor accepted the fact that he was more animal than man long ago. Then she comes into the picture and he starts to dub this very fact. Victor Creed (Sabertooth)/OC
1. Chapter 1 Reality is tough

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel!**

…

_**EDITED CHAPTER 1 by AkaNoKarasu**_

Chapter 1

Reality is tough

...

_**At least I don't look like a freak!**_

That was probably the breaking point for me. I mean, I knew that I was different. Just looking into a mirror was enough. I didn't know when the last time was I smiled or let alone laughed. But I refused to believe it was my fault. It was the way I was born and whether they, whether _he _accepted it or not wasn't really any of my interest. The important thing is that I needed to figure out what to do.

But, it's not like I lived in a country that accepted mutants, well actually the whole world didn't accept them, _us, _but this one was so close minded that it was rather difficult for me to believe the people here ever would.

I think my grandparent's simply denied that fact that I had claws and fangs, I think they pretended they didn't exist. Pretended that I was normal. Well, I wasn't. And I wasn't trying to be either. I was me. This was who I was. And _nobody _could change that.

But, let's start at the beginning shall we?

...

I watched from the shadows, a scoff written across my face. My brown eyes flickering from the flame in my brother's hands to my parent's faces. Why couldn't they look so… impressed with me?

Oh, yeah… I was the girl who looked and acted like a cat. Of course I only caused problems, while my little brother on the other hand was the perfect kid. I could see through it though. In a couple years they were going to have their hands full over the top. He wasn't as perfect as they had painted it in their mind.

Yet, despite this I couldn't bring myself to hate him. The little fire wilder. My younger brother. The people who raised me? I don't think they even realized that they ignored me half the time. And when they didn't I always managed to do something that scared them.

I can't really blame them; sometimes I scared myself as well. It was as if I had that ragging beast inside of me, just waiting to be let out. Of course I never gave into those urges, but lately it was getting harder and harder to resist. I suppose that is why I decided on such a _drastic _measure.

...

"Mama, nemoj…(_Mom, just don't…_)"I mumbled as I saw her face scrunch up, sadness filling her dark brown eyes. My father just looked stoic standing next to the small woman. His glassy green eyes bore into mine. Probably assuring himself that I would be fine. I gave him a small smirk.

"Nije baš da mogu umrijeti_._ (_It's not like I can die.)_" I joke just causing my mother to let out a sob. I sighed as I watched my father sigh as mom tried to convince him to convince me to stay.

"Mama…" She looked up at me through tear filled eyes. "Bit ću dobro_. _Nazvat ću kada dođem tamo. (_Mom… I will be fine. I will call when I get there.)_" And with that I picked up my suit case and headed towards my plane.

...

After the loud take of which nearly caused my ears to burst, my thought were going havoc.

Was this a good decision? Ah, dumb question, of course it was. I couldn't possibly stay there anymore, people were already suspicious and I couldn't wear glows for the rest of my life (they just hurt my fingers and made my claws itchy). In fact I can't remember when the last time was I went to school. I should probably be thankful through, that my parents had accepted it. That they found a way to shield me from the world that wanted me death. Who thought me an abomination. Yet I couldn't help but hate it all.

My brother had it easy. At least he still _looked _human. That's probably why I was secretly jealous of him. He could blend in, pretend he was normal. I could never do that. And the more time went by the more I realized that I probably would never be able to. But, it's not like this _beast _inside of me would allow it anyway.

_It _didn't consider us human. _It _had accepted this, _forced _it upon me. I had no choice, really, but… I kind of like it. Even though I wanted to deny it, it made me feel powerful. Above _them. _Above those who were considered _normal. _But what more was normality then a simple norm. Anything that didn't fit in the damn box was considered either a threat or a possible weapon of mass destruction.

At least In Canada people were supposed to be a bit more tolerating of it. At least their government wasn't hunting us down or delivering us to the USA. At least according to rumours, or rather my uncle. Speaking of him. I hope he got the message. I really would hate to walk all the way to his mansion.

I listened as the plane came down touching to the ground, scrunching up my face as the loud sound penetrated my ears. I waited for most people to leave the plane before I got up and took my leave. I saw one of the stewardesses gave me a dirty look. I followed her gaze as I saw that I had ripped my gloves with my claws. _Woops…_

I merely smirked at her when she caught my eyes, flashing my fangs. She quickly averted her gaze. I chuckled lowly. _Humans…_

As I steeped foot into the airport I scoffed. So many different smells, sounds, colours penetrated my senses at once. It was kind of overwhelming. It made me remember all the times when Vlad would take me to London by plane; he called it a _test _of my endurance. _Bloody bastard…_

"It is quite overwhelming, don't you agree." I shrugged as I glanced at the steal grey eyes of my mother's twin brother, Vlad.

"Vladimir. Kako si? _(Vladimir. How are you?)_" I gave him a respectful nod as I glanced at his _friend, _or more like bodyguard. A Bosnian, named Džemal Branko, better known as Džebra. I had a burning suspicion that his parent had been communist fanatics. He was one intimidating man that much I can say.

He smiled slight. "Let's stick to English, shall we? I'm doing well, how are you?" He mumbled with that calm smile that seemed to be glued permanently to his face. He kept glancing at my ripped gloves; though I had retracted my claws the sight was probably still too suspicious.

I just nodded. "Fine." He gave a short not as he glanced at the higher man behind him.

"Let's go." I just followed quietly after them.

...

"I heard your brother discovered his mutation, fire wasn't it?" I nodded as I glanced round his spacious office entirely covered in dark red cherry wood. He was sitting behind his desk eyeing me, that smile still on his face. I remember spending nearly every summer with him; though back then he lived in London and sometimes an estate in Germany. I suppose he decided it wasn't safe there as well, after all a normal person can't read other people's minds.

"Yeah, can't control it too well though." Vlad nodded as he glanced down at the computer in front of him.

"I have a friend in the States. He helps mutants who can't control their power. Has a whole school for them." I nodded causing my dark brown hair tied in a high pony tail to sway from side to side, still not looking too impressed.

"I hope you mean to send Marko to him, I have no intentions of going there." Vlad chuckled slightly before nodded.

"Still hate school I see? Why though, you were so good at it, especially math?" I glared slightly at his amused expression.

"Just because I was good at it doesn't mean I enjoyed it." I stated matter of fact-ly. He just nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest deep in thought, all traces of humour gone from his face. I quickly realized that he was probably having a mental conversation so I decided to busy myself with the office instead.

It was really boring now that I look at it more clearly. Expect the colour nothing really stuck out. I was so absorbed in looking round that I barely noticed Vlad calling my name.

"Jelena!" I nearly snorted. That name was so _ironical. _Named after the animal which I was practically the natural enemy of.

_(A/N: Jelena comes from jelen which means deer in translation)_

"What?" He just shook his head.

"Nothing, let's get dinner." I just nodded realizing for the first time since I arrived a few hours ago that I was in fact starving.

"Sure."

...

"So, this _Professor Xavier _will help Marko?" Vlad nodded from across the huge dining table. I was sitting on the other end opposite of him. Džebra was sitting on Vlad's left, he had already finished his food, actually so had Vlad, but let's face it, because of my mutation I ate _a lot _more than an average person, so…

"Yes, Xavier is a friend." I raised a brow at the statement.

"How come you never mentioned him before then?" Vlad chuckled.

"Xavier prefers to stay… hidden if you will. His school is top secret. A sanctuary for mutants." I felt something burning within me. _Then why didn't you send me there? _

"Because you handled it extremely well and the government was hot on my tail back then. I didn't want to endanger you." I just nodded glaring slightly.

"Stay out of my mind." Vlad shrugged smiling.

"I will if you talk more."

I just shook my head glancing down at my finally empty plate. "I'm going out. The forest looks promising." Vlad nodded, but then his look turned serious.

"Sure, but return before dark. There are certain _things _rooming these grounds that aren't all too harmless." I just shook my head.

"Hello, healing power here? I think I will be fine." I stated matter of fact, but I only saw Vlad shook his head.

"Maybe, but still do as I say, besides, I want to run some tests regarding your healing factor." I just nodded knowing it was pointless to argue.

"Vlad, Džebra." I gave both men short nods before leaving the room. For a second I debated just jumping out the widow, but I highly dubbed Vlad would have appreciated that.

The forest itself wasn't anything special. Though it had a lot more wildlife then the ones in Croatia (excluding the national reservations). So, I was appreciating it. Since I had already eaten there was no need to hunt, but I felt the beast in me steer to life at the sight of the greenery. It was really a good thing Vlad disliked big towns, but I bet he would after living his whole life in one.

Suddenly I caught a strange scent in the air. It was slightly faded, about a day or two old. It seemed strangely familiar. Not in an I recognise it kind of way, but rather in an I know what species you belong too. And in that moment I couldn't help but wonder.

_Were there more people like me?_

...

Professor Xavier ranked his eyes over the files Vlad had sent him previously today. The boy, Marko who was arriving, wasn't however Xavier main priority, it was rather his sister. He had seen such a mutation only once before. And such a rapid healing factor. He had asked Vlad for a blood sample so Hank could analyze it. It was truly fascinating. Yet, according to Vlad she could control the mutation really well. Even when she had shown first signs she hadn't leashed out, but how long would she be able to suppress her feral side?

According to Vlad it would be one hell of a job to convince her to come, but apparently he would try, at least Xavier was calmer knowing she was relatively close by. Even without Vlad Cerebro had been picking up on her mutation since the very beginning. It wasn't everyday that such a high level mutation was manifested.

"Professor, are you alright?" Xavier snapped his gaze up to be met by the dark brown eyes of Storm.

"Ah, yes, just a new student." He handed Ororo the paper containing the boy's information, leaving Jelena's paper lying on the table.

"He seems interesting, not a high level though." Xavier nodded.

"True, but if he doesn't learn to control it, it could prove very dangerous for the people around him." Storm merely nodded.

...

Sure to my word I returned just before night fall. I would be sure to go in again first thing in the morning, unless of course uncle had other plans. After all I was staying on his property and he was paying for everything. I wasn't about to be ungrateful and disrespectful.

"So, a blood sample. Uh, not sure that's a good idea." Uncle gave me a sideway glance as he readied the needle.

"Why not?" I shrugged glancing down at my arms as he cleaned out a spot to jab the needle in. I grinned slightly when the needle refused to go in. Vlad raised his head up to meet my amused gaze.

"I have thick skin. Allow me." I started extending my hand and taking the tube before I made a deep cut across my vein holding the test tube so the blood dripped in, the cut already healing. The tube was half full before the cut closed up completely.

"That enough?" I questioned handing him back the tube. He merely nodded giving me an odd glance. I just shrugged. Sure, it hurt like a bitch I won't lie, but it's not like it could kill me. My skin grew so thick only a while ago, no idea why though, but the healing was there for me moment my claws and fangs were.

In fact I remember testing out that power on more than one occasion when I got it years ago. I just keep cutting myself with those sharp claws of mine watching fascinated as the cuts closed up. I probably did it for longer than I thought. Once I finally came to sense the sink was covered in blood and I felt slightly dizzy, though nothing that a good meal couldn't fix.

"I'm going to send this to Xavier; your mutation is quite fascinating to him, he also told me to tell you that you're welcome to visit the school if you have any questions considering your mutation." I just shrugged.

"Sure, though I highly dub I will." Vlad nodded putting away the blood sample.

"Either way, I think it would be good if you went with me to pick your brother up and at least drive him to the school." I grimaced remembering his last words to me.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You go ahead. I think I will just stay." Vlad nodded though he look suspicious he didn't seem like he was going to stress it further than that.

"As you wish. Though I'm sure Xavier will be disappointed." I gave a fake sad expression.

"I feel so bad now. No really, can't you see how devastated that makes me." I put the back of my right hand to my forehead for effect.

Vlad just shook his head, though I could see that amused grin he was hiding.

...

Creed walked down the path towards the cottage he was currently staying in. One of his many hideouts. He was absolutely tired and worn out. While this mission didn't prove to be difficult it sure was messy, from both sides. After he located the target, its damn goons shoot him all over and while he still healed it didn't mean he felt no pain, though he would be damned if he ever let it show. Instead he took his never ending anger out on the target and now that he was back he couldn't wait to wash of all the blood and just go to sleep.

As he was passing by the forest his nose caught a peculiar scent. It was strange yet pleasant at the same time. A mutant? The only mutant he knew in this region was that mind reader and he had an agreement with him. He stayed out of his way and head and he stayed away from his property.

Victor shook his head. He would think about it later. Right now a shower was his main priority.


	2. Chapter 2 Adelaide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel!**

…

_**EDITED CHAPTER 2 by AkaNoKarasu**_

Chapter 2

Adelaide

"Where are you going?" It's not that I care, really, but I was interested. Vlad was dressed in his grey coat and looked about ready to head out with Džebra, the mutant able to turn his entire body into diamonds.

"I'm going to town; I need to take care of some things. Ask one of the maids if you need anything. And don't leave the property, are we clear?" I rolled my eyes. _Filfy rich and annoying…._

"I heard that… Now, be nice." I just nodded glaring slightly.

"Stay out of my mind!" Vlad just laughed as he and the ever so quite Džebra headed out.

You know, their friendship was kind of funny. While Džebra was quite and serious all the time, Vlad was the kind of person to joke around and smile despite the situation (expect of course when the situation absolutely required seriousness). Made you actually wonder who was older. And while Vlad was 44, Dzebra was just in his late 30-is. How they became or stayed friends was still a mystery for me.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I jumped a bit. Damn, I let my guard down. I didn't even notice someone came into the room.

I turned my head to stare at the maid, probably in her mid 40-is, greying blonde haired tied in a bun, a black and white maid uniform (nothing fancy), her brown eyes looked at me with a kind glint which instantly had me annoyed. I don't know why, but whenever people tried to be nice to me it just made me angry. Like I knew they were faking it.

"Nothing." She raised a brow but didn't pry further. I smirked a bit showing one of my fangs. It didn't seem to faze her which caused my smirk to slightly fade. I was a bit annoyed. As much as my human side searched for acceptance my feral loved the fear radiating of people.

"There are plenty dears in the forest… Try a bit up north, can't miss them." I raised a brow before I gave her a small nod, a smirk made its way across my face again.

"What can you do?" The maid gave me a small smile before extending a hand before her. I watched in fascination as a small tornado formed in her hand before it quickly faded away. She gave me a small smile as I gave her a grin back.

"Nice." She just shook her head with a small smile. "I'm Jelena btw; you can call me Lena if you like." She nodded as she shook my extended hand.

"My name is Maria." I gave her a short nod.

"Well, Maria as much as I would love to continue this conversation there is a deer just dying to see me in that forest." I grin slightly before I leaped out of the open window. I heard a small chuckle from the maid, but I was too busy running to care.

Sure enough, she had been right, up north, I found a single deer near a small lake, drinking water. I grinned flashing my fangs. I slowly stalked round so that I was behind her, as soon as I came near her ears twitched as she lifted her head up. I stayed completely still, but she still bolted away. I growled annoyed before running after her. _Oh, you won't escape me…_

…

I licked my fangs clean as I finished my lunch. Took me a while to catch this one. Just as I was licking the last claw clean of blood I hear a chuckled from somewhere above. My body stiffened as I lifted my head searching for the source of the noise. My now glowing yellow eyes came in contact with glowing purple orbs as the figure smirked at me from _his _position on the tree branch.

I took the time to take _him _in. A bit oversize dark red dress shirt, dark jeans, black converse, pale skin that contrasted with _his _dark hair. _His_ sent was a bit of though, actually reminded me of jasmine.

"Who are you?" The dark haired figure just chuckled darkly still just looking at me before _he_ was gone leaving a trail of purple smoke behind _him_.

"Behind you kitty." _He _taunted. I whipped my head round only to find _him _inches away and in that moment I realized my mistake. Scrunching up my eyebrows I gave _**her **_a good look over.

"You're a girl." She rolled her eyes before giving me a slight smirk chuckling. How could I have over looked it, while she did try to keep her voice low, it was still too high pitched for a man, not to mention she looked a bit too feminine as well, but I have seen my fare share of odd looking people. To the untrained eyes she really could pass up as a guy.

"No really, I didn't notice." I glared slight baring my fangs. She backed up looking amused while putting her hands up in front of her.

"Easy there Kitty, I didn't come to pick a fight. So you're Vlad's niece? You're kind of hot." I raised a brow at the odd statement before turning my attention back to the half eaten deer. Eh, the animals will take care of the rest.

"My name is Jelena. Not that it's any of you business." She just laughed.

"I'm gonna call you Lena, deal?" I just shrugged. She must have spoken to Maria…

"I don't really care, and what makes you believe we will be seeing more of each other?" I questioned turning my attention back towards the odd female. She shrugged while glancing down at the deer or rather carcass of it.

"Well, you could use somebody who knows the territory. And besides, it's never bad to have friends, right? I'm Adelaide, you can call me Addy." I raised a brow as I looked at her outstretched hand finally taking notice of the dark claws which replaced her fingernails. They were nearly black, by the look they weren't extractable like mine either, but looked sharp enough, not to long though.

I smile a bit amused, I haven't seen someone with such a mutation before, it was kind of comforting, to know I wasn't the only one. Though, I couldn't help but notice that her scent wasn't feral like mine or the one I had sensed yesterday.

I took her outstretched hand in mine before extracting my claws a bit scratching her hand. To my surprise she didn't pull back, just smirked at me. I let go of her hand raising a single dark brow.

"You are a teleporter?" She nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, and you're a feral, nice claws btw. So is it true?" I raised a brow annoyed.

"I can't read minds like Vlad, gotta be more specific. Is what true?" _Addy _chuckled before shaking her head.

"Yeah, right. Is it true you heal fast?" I chuckled before pulling up the sleeve of my slightly torn up dress shirt before running a claw over my bare skin leaving a trail of blood behind. Addy watched in fascination as the wound closed up in record speed leaving behind smooth skin, though a bit of blood did manage to run down my hand. How annoying.

"Wow." I just smirked before walking away. It wasn't long before Adelaide snapped out of her gaze teleporting next to and walking beside me. I shook my head at her grin, an amused smile on my lips.

…

"Adelaide, what are you doing here?" I looked up from my conversation with the teleporting mutant to meet Vlad's somewhat amused gaze, that damn smile still all over his face.

"Yo, Vlad, what's up!?" Uncle just shook his head as he walked across the living room towards the stairs that lead up, probably to go to his study, followed closely by the ever so quite Džebra.

"Džebra, what's up?" He just gave me a nod back grunting out a response.

"Come on Džebra, voice up!" He glared at the grinning girl sitting across from me. I just shook my head as Addy faked hurt.

"Oh come on, I know you can speak." Vlad shook his head as he started walking upstairs but not before glancing at me.

"Your brother will be arriving next week. Are you sure you don't…" I cut him off with a wave.

"As sure as I ever will be." Vlad just nodded continuing to walk upstairs followed by the stoic Džebra. Addy turned to me what a raised brow but I just ignored her, craving a design in the probably really expensive wood café table.

"What was up with that?"

"What's up with you wearing guy's clothing?" I glared at her as I resumed carving turning my gaze from her back to the table. _Perhaps Starry night? _

_**Aw, what about the girl with a pearl earring? **_I glared at the table losing interest in my carving.

_**Now, now, finish what you started… **_I rolled my eyes glaring at the ceiling, like Vlad could actually see me.

"Very amusing." I bellowed causing Addy to give me a strange look.

She shook her head. "Anyway, how about I show you around town tomorrow?" I shook my head frowning.

"I don't like cities." Adelaide shrugged.

"Well, we could see a bit more of the forest, but it gets boring after a while." I just shrugged suddenly finding new interest in the table.

"I'm gay." She blurred out causing me to look up at her with a raised a brow.

"How utterly fascinating, not that I couldn't have guessed that from your earlier comment in the forest." I mumbled sarcastically. She shrugged looking a bit frustrated.

"Never mind, so are you up to doing anything with me tomorrow?" I shrugged turning back to my carving.

"Not really, but it looks like you will drag me with you anyway." At that she let a smirk grace her lips.

"Ah, how utterly true my friend." I stopped a bit.

_Friend. _It wasn't necessarily a word I was used to. Sure I had friends before this mutation fucked up my life, after that my parents isolated me. I had minimum contact with other people, which had probably been the safest, but still, a friend. I haven't had one in years. I kind of forgot what having one was like.

"Whatever." I mumbled after a minute of silence my gaze set on the table a small smile across my face.

…

Victor paced the forest following after that scent as he came across the carcass of the deer. _So, I wasn't wrong after all… _He sniffed round before his nose caught another scent mixed with the female feral's, a frown made its way across his face. It was a strange scent, a mutant definitely, but he disliked it instantly.

He walked over to a tree that was scarred with claw marks, the scent told him that it was definitely the feral's work. Marking her territory? He let a grin slide over his face. He would have to show her just whose territory she wandered into.

…

"Immortal?" I repeated still not believing it.

I was sitting in Vlad's office just after Adelaide left promising to return tomorrow. It was kind of cool. How much money that teleportation saved on gas. I smirked at my own joke. But, back to my conversation, Vlad just told me about the test results, he had a suspicion about it, but said that a healing factor didn't necessarily mean that you wouldn't age, however it seemed mine meant just that. Very, _very _slow aging.

Vlad just nodded slightly, a stony expression across his face.

"Your healing factor works fast and won't allow you to age further." I grimaced slightly, not really sure I liked that. "I have met only one person beside you with that mutation. Sadly he isn't very _talk active._ That leaves us with the option to figure things out ourselves."

I just rolled my eyes. _It's not like I have been doing that for the past few year or anything… _

Vlad gave me an amused look at which I merely shot him a glare in return. "Listen, I'm fine the way I am. I will figure my own life out. If I need help I know where to find you." He gave me a small smile.

Guess he knew what a sore subject finding purpose was. What the hell was I supposed to do with such a long life? I slowly lifted myself out the seat in Vlad's office before walking back to my room. As I opened the door I took notice of the full moon in the night sky, illuminating my otherwise dark room. Slowly I brought my body to the too soft for my liking bed and dropped my weight on it.

_What do you do with your life when you have forever?_

...

"Alright, I will admit that much; it is a rather boring town." I raised a brow but otherwise remained passive about the situation. Adelaide had managed to successfully drag me, or rather teleport me to the nearest town this morning. Much like me, in public she wore leather gloves; she just rounded the look up with purple tinted sunglasses which drew some odd looks considering the lack of sunshine. She looked really boyish in that leather jacket, not that it bothered her, and in fact I think that's the kind of look she went for. Well, whatever suits her is fine with me.

After a while of walking around we finally settled in a small café on the edge of town. _Cherry's. _What a _creative_ name, either way at least we were away from the street, not that the café smelled much better, too many different scents mixed together. After we set our order Adelaide decided to make small talk, or at least what she considered small talk.

"So, what's up with you and your brother?" I shot her a sideway glance keeping quite. After a couple of minutes of silence when it didn't seem like she would ask any more questions I decided to answer.

"My brother and I don't _get along _well…" I decided to leave it at that, but Addy didn't seem to see it that way.

"Why? Does he hate mutants or something?" I glared slightly as she sunk back into the seat, but looked at me expectedly. I sighed and continued simply knowing she wouldn't let it go. Sure I may have only known her for a day, but I felt closer to her then with any other person, might be the fact that she was a _freak _like me.

"We got into an argument before I left. See, he is a mutant, but his mutation isn't as noticeable like mine or yours. He called me a freak pretty much and we haven't spoken since, that was like a month ago." Adelaide nodded and after that all conversation between us died, though the silence was still kind of nice, I suppose just the presence of somebody who wasn't scared of me was somewhat comforting.

…

A few days later Vlad announced that he was going to get my brother from the airport and drive him up to Xavier, Dzebra and even Adelaide were going with him.

"You sure you don't wanna go? I hear it wasn't so bad?" I glared at the smiling woman before me. I still can't believe she was older than me. Only by a year though, which made her 24 and me 23.

"No thanks, I hope you decide to stay there." I didn't actually mean that, but she seemed to catch on as he put a hand over her chest faking hurt.

"You want to get rid of me? How hurtful." I rolled my eyes as I heard Vlad calling Addy.

"You need to go." Addy shot me a wink.

"Don't miss me too much hot stuff." I rolled my eyes already used to the woman's constant meaningless flirting.

"Like I ever would." I muttered, but she didn't seem to hear me as she teleported beside the car and got in. I watched from the porch as the car grew smaller and smaller. Oh well, better find some entertainment. _Maybe Maria is up for a game of chess._

_I used to play with Vlad, but he cheats too much with that mind reading thing. Jerk._

_**I heard that. And I do not cheat you're just a sore loser. **_Even though it was meant to be scoffing his voice still sounded terribly amused.

I rolled my eyes. _Whatever… And STAY OUT OF MY MIND! _I fumed when he had the nerve to chuckle at me, but his voice was slowly fading from my mind as the distance between us grew. At least I would have mental peace for a couple days or more.

…

Adelaide watched as the young boy neared them. She could really see a family resemblance. Much like his older sister the teen had dark brown eyes accompanied by sandy brown hair (which was a few shades light then his sisters) he had the same cheek bone structure and eye shape. In fact he looked like they young boy version of his sibling. The only thing that Adelaide instantly disliked about him was his somewhat arrogant walk and facial expression. Oh, he would be a real womanizer later on in life.

"Marko." Greeted the ever smiling man beside her. The boy gave him a nod and then they did that awkward man hug thing Adelaide never really got, even though she behaved like a guy according to most people, not that she cared much for their opinion.

"Come on, Charles is already expecting us."

…

A day has passed and I found myself terribly bored and actually missing Adelaide's annoying ass. Rolling round on the bed I found I couldn't sleep, there was something in that forest, or rather someone, at least that is what the beast said. It had been trying to get me to go out for the past couple of hours. It was curious and I couldn't deny I was. That didn't however mean I was going to give into those urges. I still had a sane mind. Whoever was out there could present a serious threat and I wasn't about to risk it.

What probably bothered me more was the fact that I was completely alone in this huge house, Maria and the rest of the staff left previous this night leaving me to dwell in boredom alone and now in the darkness. I heard a bold of lighting crack in the distance, turning my head to my open widow I debated whether to close it or not. I didn't think the storm would reach this area tonight, but weather wasn't really a predictable thing so I decided to close it anyway.

Lazily I got out of bed to close the window, but as I got closer I glanced at the edge of the forest only to find a figure standing there. My whole body tensed. How come I didn't hear or smell anything? Another crack sounded causing me to snap out of my trance glancing at the sky quickly, when I looked back down the figure was gone. Had I imagine it? I somehow highly dubbed that.

…

Victor slowly retreated into the shadows of the forest a smirk on his face. So he had been right, a female feral. He hadn't met many ferals over the years, let alone female ones. Perhaps he could have some fun with this one? Well, only time will tell. Hopeful she would last longer than the other frails he used.

The sadistic grin never left his face as he made his way back towards his hideout.


	3. Chapter 3 Close encounter

Chapter 3

_Close encounter_

"_Mama, zašto moji nokti nisu kao tvoji? (Mom, why aren't my nails like yours?)" The older woman looked at the little girl with sympathy._

"_Zato što si drugačija… (Because you are different…)" The little girl scrunched up her eyebrows, thinking._

"_Zato ne idem u školu kao druga djeca? (Is that why I don't go to school like the other kids?)" Her mother gave her a small smile, though you could see the tear forming in her eyes as she picked the little girl up and set her in her lap, hugging her._

_The little thing started to squirm, not liking her mother's tight grip on her. "Mama, pusti… (Mom, let go…)"_

…

I shook my head. Damn, it's been a while since I have thought about that. Maybe it's the fact that I'm trying to forget those moment. Those times when I lived in the illusion of being normal, well, different, but normal. I can't lie, it hurt when I found out, it hurt more when I was called a freak that last time I went outside alone. I was just thankful that nobody came knocking on our door to take me away.

"Miss Lena, what would you like for dinner?" I snapped out of my thought as I looked at Maria, standing in the doorway of the huge living room. I sat up on the couch I had been laying on facing her before answering her previous question.

"Steak. Rare." I really couldn't think of anything else, besides it was simple. She nodded. I stopped her just before she left.

"Has my uncle called?" Maria shook her head.

"No, but he never really does when he leaves. I think you can find his cell phone number in his study. Try calling him. Beside's he should be back tomorrow evening." I just nodded taking in the information.

…

After dinner I decided to take a walk to get to know the territory, besides I was relishing in the fact that I could go outside without the fear of somebody seeing me and wanting to lock me up. Vlad's warning about not going outside at night had completely escaped my mind for the moment. What could possibly be lurking in that forest anyway? Expect maybe a wild cougar, otherwise I see no treats, and my super healing would keep me _safe _anyway.

With those thoughts I was never really afraid of anything, well expect the government wanting to do experiment on me, but that's a whole other story. I suppose when you grow up listening to news about how much people hate mutants, you just learn to stay away. Hide yourself and your powers. Well, that was before Vlad came into the picture.

It's kind of funny, at first I didn't even know I had an uncle, which was before my mutation. When my parent's saw I had claws instead of fingernails and fangs in my mouth they were lost. I guess I should be glad they didn't shun me, but being their first child and all, I suppose I should be glad they loved me enough not to do it. I have heard of numerous cases where parents sell out their own children because they are mutants…

…

"_Ovo je tvoj ujak, Vladimir. (This is your uncle, Vladimir.)" The 11 year old glanced at the smiling man before quickly turning her attention back towards the window overlooking the city. Ah, that old lady was walking that noisy little dog again. What she wouldn't give to be able to kill that thing, or at least scare it to death…_

"_Jelena!" Yelled her mother, but the little girl remained stubborn, staring out the closed window. It's as close as she would ever get to being outside, expect when her dad took her to the woods…_

"_Dobro je Marina, pusti mene, ti možeš ići. (It's alight Marina, let me, you can go.)" She heard him say, but still didn't turn round, her dark eyes now fixed on a group of kids, who looked about her age walking home from school, oversized backpack perched on their small shoulders._

"_Jelena, znam da ti- (I know you—)"_

"_Lena." She cut him off as she saw him smile from the corner of her eyes._

"_Lena," he corrected himself before going on, "moje ime je Vlad, tu sam da ti pomog-(my name is Vlad, I'm here to help yo-)" She snorted before looking at him, her eyes an unusual bright yellow colour, cat like she jumped from her position on the window seat to stand on front of him, pointing accusingly._

"_Samnom je sve uredu! (There's nothing wrong with me!)" She yelled, tears building in her eyes, threatening to fall._

_The man crouched down in front of her, a hand stretched out; carefully he put it on top of her head ruffling her hair._

"_U pravu si, s tobom je sve uredu. (You're right; there is nothing wrong with you.)" He said offering her a smile. She looked at him from under her eyelashes before a small smile twitched at her lips._

…

I smiled slightly remembering that day. Vlad truly was the only person to ever really understand me and my viewpoint. In my opinion mutant were just evolved humans, but by pushing them into exile human's pretty much pushed them to war. I think they still don't understand that mutants could wipe them out; instead of fighting them they should try to live together with them. They can't possibly wipe out something that is way out of their control…

Looking round I took notice of just how dark it had gotten, though my eyes were made for perfect night vision so I would have been fine even in complete darkness. My eyes are just able to absorb any kind of light even the dimmest allowing me to see just fine. My ears twitched as I heard footsteps behind me. I had zoned out too long there, in my little daydream. I slowly turned round only to be met by a man at least twice my size. Alright, I may be extravagating here, but he was big and as far as I could see all muscles. This was not good, not good at all.

"Well, well, well, you finally decided to come out. I was wondering if I would have to drag you outside." My body came to a halt. I was completely still. Damn it, why the fuck did I let my guard down? I was too damn comfortable here, I keep forgetting there are people there who want me death, though, is this man one of them?

I took him in a bit more, actually taking time to observe him. Blue eyes, a define jaw line; short cut brown hair and wait were those mutton chops? Wow, in what century does this guy live in? Though, they were kind of hot on him. Eh, bad thought, need to focus…

"Who are you?" It was a simple question requiring a simple answer, though he clearly didn't see it that way.

He grinned flashing fangs. He was starting to scare me and not many things managed to do that. Though to this day on I would probably always rely on my healing power.

I took a sniff of his scent. _Feral, so that was his scent that night?_

He tsked at me before speaking, taking one step with each word until he backed me up against a tree.

"Now, now, you wonder into _my _territory and then demand answers, how rude. I should kill you for that." I glared at him at which he flashed his fangs in warning. I wanted to fight, but let's face it, this guy was nearly twice my size, not to mention he was feral like me, if he was _anything _like me I had no chance.

Gulping I turned my head up to look into his blue eyes only to immediately lower my gaze. Staring into his eyes would be considered a challenge and I wasn't stupid enough to do that. A grin formed on his face as he reached a clawed hand round my neck squeezing ever so _gently. _I hissed in pain but made no move to fight him. As I said, I really am not dumb enough to challenge him.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly, I raised my gaze up at him, confusion invading my expression. What exactly was he getting at here; didn't he want to kill me? Then again, he still had a good grip at my throat. I thought against a smart remark, it would only get me into more trouble then I already was into and even though I _hated _obeying people, something about this guy told me to better just get over myself. After all, in the animal world it's _'survival first'_.

"Jelena." My voice came out somewhat of a whisper and not as strong as I would have liked. It irked me, but he clearly found it amusing, my struggle that is.

"_Jelena._" He pronounced it wrong. I wanted to roll my eyes but held it in. I knew that people outside my country always did have problems with native Croatian names. Mine was no exception.

He gave me a curious look but before speaking again. "Want a fucked up name, where the hell do you come from?" I glared but refused to answer that one. His fault for not knowing.

Alright, I seriously can't blame him for that, but still, part of me took proud in my name, while the other found it ironical beyond belief.

"Who are you?" It was best not to play his games, so I chose to turn it round and start asking the questions. Again, I had forgotten my position here, he clearly hadn't.

Putting more pressure on my throat he glared down at me. Looks like that was the wrong this to say. _How do I get out of this now? _I didn't think I could, really. Everything spoke against me. I wasn't even too sure about my healing factor right now. Never have I been so scared in my life. I could practically hear my heart beat and I was pretty sure he could hear the accelerated beating of it as well.

"Scared you frail?"His voice was somewhat cynical, but there was an undertone to it. Something I couldn't really describe.

I wanted to look tough, like it didn't bother me, but it did, the look in his eyes was pure animalistic. What was I supposed to do? Make smart ass remarks about his facial hair? Nope, still not dumb enough for that. The best thing to do was keep silent and wait it out. Uh, but wait for what exactly. It's not like Vlad was nearby or something. I had no chance of escape. I might as well face it; I will wind up death or worse…

"Who—" I tried asking again, but the extra pressure on my throat was enough to get me to shut up.

"That's not important right now…" He started saying before he raised his face up sniffing the air.

"This is not over." He muttered darkly, flashing me fanged smirk before he quickly disappeared from my line of vision.

I let out a breath of relief before my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Why did he suddenly leave? I to, sniffed the air to make sense of his action only to smell something very familiar. Following the sense I met Maria halfway as she came towards me. She gave me a small smile which I returned though my expression remained confused.

"Ah, there you are child. I was already worried something happened. Nothing happened, right?" I scrunched up my eyebrows but merely nodded.

"I'm fine. Why would something happen?" Now I was suspicious, it was times like these I wished I had Vlad's mind reading ability, though a feeling was telling me it had every bit to do with the guy I just came across. But, if they were keeping secrets from me, why couldn't I do the same? Now, I just gotta be careful round Vlad, that's all.

Maria shook her head before glancing round, a calculating look vivid in her eyes. "Nothing dear, I was just worried about you." I shook my head while raising a brow, but otherwise made no comment about her strange behaviour.

"You do know I heal, right? I should be fine." But, right now I was dubbing that. Just who was that man, he seemed so much stronger than me it even intimidated my _other _side. And I did _not _like that, at all.

Maria gave me a smile, though I could tell by her sense that she was terribly uncomfortable, even fearful to some extreme, if I didn't know it any better I would have guessed it was because of me, now however, I was quite sure it had something to do with my encounter with that lion like man.

…

The next day came and I was still mussing over my _meeting _with that man. I didn't even know his name, yet he had managed to force mine out of me, under the fear of losing my life. That thought alone made me terribly angry, so angry I just wanted to smash something. Then again, I always did have a talent for surprising such urges, but lately things just didn't seem to go the way I wanted them to. What with my own brother calling me a freak, deciding to (permanently) visit Vlad, all the way to this _mysterious _meeting, things really didn't seem all to _normal. _Then again, I wasn't considered normal either.

"What's got you so worried?" I turned my head up from staring at the table, having just finished carving _Starry night, _(ha, and Vlad thought I wouldn't do it), to look Maria whom had just entered the room. I could tell she was still suspicious about last night, but I wasn't about to discuss with her about what happened. I wasn't even sure I would allow Vlad to.

Sure it seemed like he could enter my mind whenever he wanted, but I could actually block him out when he got to personal, I learned that handy skill about 4 years ago, believe it or not I was a rebellious teenager once. I can't say I blame him for wanting to know what's wrong; then again, he should have been able to tell without entering my mind.

"Nothing, well, I have a lot on my mind." I added the last bit after seeing her unimpressed expression. And even though she still didn't seem to buy it she gave me a small nod and a forced smile before leaving the room to go upstairs, probably to clean or something.

I turned to stare out the window, noticing the sun was just about to go down, can't be long now. They should be arriving within the next half an hour.

And true to my words, they really did arrive 20 minutes later. My advanced hearing picked them up before they even got near the mansion. That being said it was no surprise to anybody that I was already waiting outside for them when the car pulled up.

The first to come out was of course Vlad. He gave me a small smile, but then his face scrunched up. I could already guess that Maria was informing him of last night. I however, chose to ignore that fact rather focusing my attention on Addy as she got out using her teleportation skills.

She greeted me ever so _cheerfully, _please not sarcasm, as she passed me going inside like she owned the place, though there was something of about her scent, I couldn't say for sure but was the fear I smelled? I gave Vlad an odd look, but he just shook his head. I shrugged before Džebra got out; I greeted him as well, on Croatian, out of politeness, though he just grunted out a reply before going towards the trunk probably to pick up the bags.

…

"Someone raided Adelaide's apartment?" Vlad nodded, while I didn't know how exactly to feel about this situation.

"Well, I wouldn't call it raiding; rather someone broke in, but failed to steal anything. Nevertheless, I would prefer it if Adelaide stayed here. Perhaps it was one of those mutant hating organisations. One can never be too careful about those."

I just nodded, it seemed plausible actually. While there weren't any in Croatia, there were a hell lot in Germany, where Vlad used to take me to one of his mansions during the summer to help me learn control of my _abilities. _

I would really call them that. I couldn't really read minds like Vlad or even teleport like Addy. Best I could do is, scratch something up with my claws. Well, the enhanced senses were a plus. Anyway, back to the point.

I adjusted in the black leather chair in Vlad's _office _before giving him appointed look.

"But, that's not why I'm here, is it?" Vlad sighed as he ran a hand down is face. I could tell he was tired, both mentally and physically, but he had to realize some things. I wasn't about to tell him what happened for two reasons. First I was afraid he would forbid me from going out again and second, well I was actually kind of curious about the guy. Call me crazy, but there was something about him. Maybe it was the fact that our mutations were similar, maybe it had been his penetrating blue eyes, either way, and something told me that I would be seeing him again soon anyway. But, that won't happen if Vlad locks me in here. And that curious feline in me just couldn't take that.

"Maria told me you were out in the wood after dark—" I cut him off before he went too far.

"Yeah, yeah, but in my defence it was just after sunset and I _was _heading back, so I don't really see a problem there." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a pointed look to emphases my point.

Vlad sighed as he gave me a curt nod. "I realize that. I was just worried. Nothing else happened to you did it?" The way his eyebrow twisted, I knew he was concerned yet curious, though if there is one thing my dad taught me then it's how to keep a poker face. He wasn't in the army for nothing.

"Why? Oh, yeah right, there are _thing _out there." I said it so sarcastically making sure to make it seem like I still wasn't convinced. It seemed to satisfy the old man, but not before he gave me pointed look for blocking him out.

I gave him a shrug and a small smirk. "You had fun while it lasted. I wasn't going to let you roam in my thoughts forever." And I wasn't lying either.

…

After Vlad I decided to go and see Addy, maybe talk to her. But I knew she was way to proud to admit she was scared. I had sense a slight amount of fear when she had exited the car but made nothing of it until after Vlad told me what happened. I may have not known her for long, but she is the closest friend I got right now, not to mention the only one.

It was fairly easy to find her with my sense of smell, just had to follow the scent of Jasmine. Yes, you heard right, when she teleports all I can smell is Jasmine. Of course the scent is to weak for anybody else to tell what it is, but for my nose it's way too strong, thus making it very easy to find her.

I knocked on the door waiting for a reply. When none came I casually opened the unlocked door before stepping in. And just in time for Addy to step out of the shower. I mean, I knew that she didn't have much of a cleavage, at all, but having only a towel wrapped round her waist?, then again, I highly dub she was expecting company. But, all that wasn't really what grabbed my attention, it was rather the fury dark purple tail that was trailing behind her.

Once she spotted me she gave me a shocked expression before she quickly stepped back into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. I quirked an eyebrow but didn't move from my spot waiting for her to get out, once I realized she wasn't going to I knocked on the door only to be snapped at.

"_Go away!" _I raised a brow before extracting my claws setting them into the lock. I twisted it a good couple of times before I heard the awaited snap, grinning I grabbed the handle pulling the door open.

I found Adelaide curled up on the bathroom floor and was she... crying?

"Hey, what's up with you?" I trying to ask it in the most normal voice I could muster, but I had never liked the scent of tears not to mention I wasn't all that good comforting people.

"Just get out-" ,she managed to choke out, "you're just like everybody else, my tail freaks people out, everybody leaves once they find out…" I cut her off with an angry snarl before grabbing her shoulders and hosting her of the floor causing her towel to fall off in the process, but that was the least of out worries.

I stared her straight in the eyes for the first time noticing that they were actually cat like, only well, purple.

"You really think I'm like everybody else? Really Adelaide, after everything I told you? _Really?" _Oh, I was mad, but my angry died down as I saw that she had stopped crying and actually looked guilty. I sighed and loosened my hand only just now noticing that I had dug my claws into her shoulders. I was way to mad to apologise so I just turned to leave but not before giving her one last pointed look.

"Get dressed and met me downstairs, I need to clean out those cuts." She just nodded, still too shocked to say anything.

…

"I'm sorry… I—" I shook my head as I cleaned the last cut causing her to wince, I didn't stop, but it made me feel guilty, but she had to know that I would _never _judge somebody just because of the way they look, I was _way _past that.

"It's fine. So what? You got a tail, big deal; it's actually kind of neat. Must be practical." I mumbled as I packed away the alcohol into the first aid kit.

Adelaide cracked a small smile before nodding. "It is." I nodded before turning my attention fully to her.

"That why you wear such baggy clothing, to hide the tail?" Adelaide nodded before shrugging.

"Well, that and I kind of like it better." I nodded before stretching, just like a cat would before I dropped down on the couch, lying down. Adelaide gave me an amused smile, but I just ignored her as I turned to stare at the ceiling.

"So, anything happened at Xavier's?" Form the corner of my eyes I could see Adelaide shake her head.

"No, your brother is a pain in the ass btw." I just chuckled.

"I know." It was true, teenagers were so hard to handle, and he was only 15, imagine what kind of shit he was going to do when he grew up, what with controlling fire, what with his terrible personality. I just hope that tunes down after his teens.

"So, what you been up to?" I unnoticeably stiffened before relaxing and answering her question.

"Well, you know the usual, hunting, carving paintings into furniture-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"yeah, I saw, nice version of the starry night." I just grinned sheepishly.

"My old man taught me. He always had a talent for it, even when he was a kid. I am actually not that talented with a brush, but I sure know how to carve things. That was actually pretty much my entertainment since I couldn't really go out a lot." Adelaide nodded as I turned sideways, still lying down, to look at her.

"Yeah, about that. Vlad said you didn't go to a normal school." I gave her a nod which proved to be a bit difficult considering my position.

"Yeah, folks thought it was for the best, can't blame them, people aren't all that mutant friendly. Anyway, I was homeschooled by Vlad, until I was old enough for college, then I took home classes, which didn't actually require me going away, of course I couldn't really get a high degree like that, but it was enough to keep me busy."

Adelaide nodded, clearly she understood. "Yeah, my parents abounded me as a baby, I was born with a tail and those eyes, but I couldn't teleport until I was 16, anyway, I wasn't really all too popular in the orphanage so I run away, been living of pick pocketing my entire life, that is until Vlad found me about 2 years ago." She ended before turning to me.

"About that, how come he never mentioned you?" She shrugged as she traced my carving with her own claws before looking up at me again.

"I suppose because I wasn't round much. I pretty much serve as Vlad's messenger. I deliver messages to people important to him without the government being able to trace me." I nodded, he did never want to involve me in his _business. _

"I see." Adelaide nodded before she stared out the window. I turned my head in that direction noticing it was already pitch black outside, though with my eyes I could still see just fine.

"Well, it's getting late, I'm of to be. Good night." And bamf, she was gone. I chuckled before pushing myself of the couch heading for my own room.

"_Laku noć I tebi. _(Good nigh to you to.)_"_

**...**

**A big thanks to everybody who reviewed, you guy are awesome and it means a lot to hear that people like this story. I'm sorry this update is so late, but I had a lot to do so I wasn't actually at home a lot in the past 2 weeks. As for story development, Well, I have a tendency to make quite the complex characters, so this won't be a short one. The romance was meant as a sideway thing later on in the story, but currently it's almost main focus, so don't worry, you will get some pretty ahem graphic scenes later on.**

**Thanks to everybody who followed and favourites as well!**

**Until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 A missing contact Part 1

Chapter 4

_A missing contact_

_Part 1; The missing contact_

"Stop it right there, fuzzy tails, I need to see those cuts!"

Addy narrowed her eyes at me as she sneered down. "_Fuzzy Tails?!" _She yelled enraged. I simply shrugged as I managed to grab a hold of her arm before she teleported away again.

"Yeah, you have a fuzzy tail, _Fuzzy tails._" I ended with a shrug as she silently fumed. I simply sighed as I dragged her over to the couch mentioning for her to unbutton her shirt so I could see the cuts.

She gave me a stare full of mischief. "Why don't you unbutton it yourself?" I shrugged as I moved a claw to slice through the material. Addy was quick to catch my hand before it made contact with the fabric.

"Haha, _very _funny. Fine, I will do it myself. _You're no fun._" She mumbled the last part as she moved her shirt from her shoulder so I could see. To my amazement the cuts were almost fully healed.

"How?" Addy shrugged as she put her shirt back in black.

"Much like you I heal fast, though, not _as fast _as you." I nodded drinking in the new information.

"Interesting…" Was the only thing I managed to mumble before Addy started torturing me with mindless questions.

"So, what did you do when we were gone?" I gave her a glare as she covered slightly.

"I already told you." I replied my tone snappier then I had intended it to be. Addy hummed in response as she got up from the couch slowly walking over to the window.

"Not what Vlad said." I sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest, glancing at her from the corner of my eyes.

"So, Vlad send _you _to spy on me?" I questioned with a raised brow, the concept of it terribly amusing in my opinion. Addy grinned.

"Not really, I was just curious. If you say it's nothing…" I huffed as I rolled my eyes. She gave me a smug smirk in return.

"Whatever, eh, so what exactly happened in the institute?" Adelaide gave a slight huff before she bamf-ed beside me. I gave her a slight glare. Just because I knew she could do it doesn't mean it's less of a shock when she does.

"Well, if you're already asking so _nicely, _I will tell you."

…

"Alright, aright, can you just repeat the middle part?" Adelaide started as Vlad finished explaining a mission of sort to us, strangely enough he allowed me to come as well.

"Oh, and the first part! And while you're at it why don't you explain the end as well." She finished with a grin causing the vein on Vlad's forehead to throb. In all honesty it was hilarious to watch them. It seems to me Adelaide could barely take anything seriously and if she had a chance to annoy Vlad then well…

"Adelaide." I warned slightly as she flashed me a grin. Vlad just sighed as he run a hand through his chin length greying black hair.

"Either way, Džebra will be going with you guys. I expect you to be professional, yes that was meant for you Adelaide." He muttered as the woman pouted before sticking her tongue out at him. He made no move to acknowledge her as he turned his attention to me. "As for you Jelena, I know you're skilled in combat, I made sure of that…" It was true, he trained me every summer and made sure I trained over the year when I was younger, with the feral side of me I was not only skilled, but also had inhuman reflexes which do come in handy. Not to mention the healing factor. "… However I want you all to lay low. You're only supposed to check out and see if you can find any clues. You will be going to the Alps, more specific, Austria, now, Jelena you will be on top of this mission as you are the only one in the group to speak German." I gave a short nod. Seemed plausible.

"You're going to visit a friend of mine, or rather investigate why said person hasn't contacted me. Usually I hear from Torsten at least once a month, but he hasn't contacted me in three and I can't seem to get a hold of him. He is one of my main links of keeping mutants a secret and save, with him gone who knows how this whole thing could turn out."

I gave him a nod. "Any more information you have got?" Vlad gave a short nod before turning to Adelaide who gave him an innocent look.

"What?" Vlad just sighed at her before turning to me.

"Follow me, downstairs I have the central computer of the house." I wasn't particularly surprised about that fact; Vlad had wired the whole house in Germany too.

"Adelaide you stay here." It was more a command then a suggestion, causing me to wonder, but I choose to keep my mouth shut.

…

"As far as you can see, that's as much as I have got." I nodded before looking round the large computer room located in the basement of the house before turning my attention back to Vlad.

"I see, one more question—" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Ah, yes, you're wondering about Adelaide, right?" I gave a nod waiting for him to continue.

"Well, as far as you know her power is based on teleportation. However, it is limited to only being able to go someplace she has seen before, also the distance which she can cover with teleportation is limited as well. If I would allow her down here she would have constant access to this room, whether I locked it or not." I shrugged.

"Suit yourself, but those door aren't all that save either." Vlad just gave me a small smile.

"Yes, I'm sure you could break through them, that's what I trained you for after all." Now that caused me to smirk.

…

"Private jet, eh old man?"

Vlad turned his head from the jet to me with a slight smirk. "It's safer this way. I have built in certain thing which will make your _mission _easier to handle. Džebra will tell you all about it." Adelaide snorted softly behind me causing us both to turn and look at her.

"What?" She asked. "Have you ever heard this guy talk? I swear he is mute or something." She muttered boldly pointing towards Džebra who was loading the stuff into the jet. I just shook my head. It was true; Džebra didn't talk much, he did understand English, but didn't speak it.

"Leave it Addy, now, you were saying Vlad?" He gave a short nod of thanks before continuing.

"One of my contacts will be waiting for you when you arrive. He will give you further information. Just get the information on what happened to Torsten, do not under any circumstances try to get to him alone. Understood?"

I just gave a curt nod. As if I cared enough.

"Alright."

…

"Alright, alright, I get it, but really, why doesn't he want us to take care of it? I mean, with my teleportation and your healing factor we are practically unstoppable." I shook my head with an amused smile playing on my lips.

"Correction, we_ could be _unstoppable." Addy just scoffed as she sat cross-legged on her seat, refusing to sit properly. I turned my attention to Džebra who was operating the jet.

"_Koliko još?" _

Without turning he answered me. _"Pola sata." _Adelaide snapped her head between us before throwing her hands up in the air.

"Of course, he doesn't speak English, all this time…" She mumbled to herself as I shook my head amused with her antics.

"Not really, he could, he just doesn't want to." The woman scoffed before shrugging.

"That's mean of him."

Arriving in Austria wasn't all too difficult, the fact that this jet could vanish came in great handy, beside's, Džebra made sure to land in a clearing in the woods. The only thing that annoyed me throughout the whole ride was Adelaide's constant complaining. Either way just as Vlad had said, a man was waiting for us at the edge of the woods.

As we approached he gave us a small smile before turning to me. Vlad had warned me he only spoke German (English apparently wasn't apparently his best).

"_Sind Sie Jelena?" _He asked shortly. I gave a short nod confirming my identity.

"Folgen Sie mir bitte." I mention for the other to follow us as he lead us to a car where we first store our luggage before entering the vehicle.

"Nun, über Torsten..."

...

"_Das is das Haus." _He fumbled a bit as we entered the house to look round, perhaps find some clue as to why Torsten is gone.

" _Torsten, __er würde__niemals so__verschwinden, er tut sowas ainfah nicht..."_ I learned that Torsten's friend and Vlad's _other contact _went by the name Klaus and according to him Torsten wouldn't just downright disappear for no reason. So, why is he gone then?

"_Wann war das letzte__Mal sah,__ihn__und wo?"_ He thought for a moment before answering.

"_Das letzte Mal__sah ich ihn__vor ca. 3 Monaten__. __Das letzte__Mal, dass ich__mit ihm sprach,__war__über das Telefon__vor etwa einem Monat__, __danach habe ich__nichts__mehr von ihm gehört__."_

I just nodded taking in the information. So he saw him about three month ago and spoke to him over the phone about a month ago, well that is… helpful…

"_Danke, Sie konnen jetzt gehen." _He nodded before leaving us. Well, this won't solve anything. We have got no clue; we don't even know who could have taken him. Damn, that guy and living alone in the middle of the damn mountains.

I walked round the house as well as the others. _This is useless, there is nothing here…huh? What was that?_

I stopped slowly and walked a couple of steps back; sure enough a slight breeze was coming from the book case. _Ah, a hidden door, how creative… Now, how do you activate it?_

I literary moved every damn book in the case, but that didn't seem to trigger the door. Looking round the spacious living room I spotted nothing out of order, or did I?

On closer inspection I found a picture frame on the fire place near the book case. Now, how is a picture frame interesting? Well, it was tipped over, the picture facing down. It was the only thing in the room that seemed to be out of place. Everything else was in perfect order, cleaned spotless causing me to wonder if that guy had a case of OCD.

I slowly lifted the picture up realizing that it was connected to the fireplace, sure enough when I lifted it back up the case moved revealing a stare case leading down.

"Addy, Džebra, over here!"

…

A man whose face was concealed by the high collar of his long black trench coat a briefcase in his right, black leather gloves covered hand, was walking through the big and busy town of Mumbai. Why _he _chose this place was still a wonder to the man, however, it wasn't his place to judge. He was only here to deliver the news.

Stopping in front of the hotel he walked in ignoring the doorman who gave him a fake smile greeting him. He walked to the elevator selecting the 3th floor.

Once he arrived he walked towards a door bearing the number 304 before pulling out a access card from his pocket. He slid it through the scanner at the door opening it.

Closing the door behind him he walked into the spacious room stopping right in the middle. Sitting in front of him, on a spacious leather couch, a glass of whiskey in his right hand. The man smile at him, his green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Ah, Blake, I was starting to wonder when you would arrive. Please, sit down." When Blake wouldn't budge he sighed setting the glass on the coffee table in front of him.

"Did you get the files?" Without answering his Blake pulled out a set of file from the briefcase he was carrying with him. He set the briefcase on the table before opening it then twisting it round and pushing it towards the green eyed man.

"Ah! Excellent." Blake gave him a short nod, his coffee brown eyes hard. Blake was a man rarely seen showing any kind of emotion and usually those people didn't live to tell the tale. He made sure of it.

"_Is that all?"_ The voice, hard and cold shocked the green eyed man before he composed himself nodding.

"Yes. The money will be on your bank account by tomorrow 8 o'clock."

Without blinking or moving Blake said. "_Today, midnight."_ Then he turned round and left the room as quietly as he came.

The green eyed man sighed before pulling out his phone. Messing with Blake was like messing with the devil, death was a guarantee.

No wonder they called him _Inferno._

…

3rd point of view

"Is anybody else creeped out?" Upon being ignored Adelaide crossed her arms over her chest following behind the other two mutants with a pout on her face. She had a bad feeling since she saw the hidden passage. However, Jelena clearly thought it a good idea to go and check it out. Well, Adelaide wasn't awfully found of the idea. She couldn't shake of a bad feeling.

"Stop." Ordered the feral mutant as the other two stopped behind her. They had just reached the end of the stairs, greeted by complete darkness. Jelena mentioned for them to stay where they were before stalking away, the darkness swallowing her completely.

As for Jelena, being a feral had its perks, she could see perfectly well in the darkness, no flashlight needed. Her sensitive nose had caught onto a strange smell, so the feline wanted to check it out before hand. Telling the other two to stay was the best option, no matter what was behind this door, it couldn't harm her, so either way it was a good idea.

Carefully her hand wrapped round the cold metal handle, she hesitated a bit before she pulled the door open. It took her eyes a while to fully adjust to the darkness, carefully she stepped into the room, what she however didn't expect to find was nothing. Literary, the room much like the rest of the house was in perfect order. She stepped further into the room inspecting it and all the while looking for a light switch. Once she found it the light flickered to life illuminating the dark room fully.

An office of sort, if you could call it that. Paper were neatly placed on top of a large glass table that stood in the middle of the room, across from her was a large computer screen taking up the whole wall. Lena shook her head before walking over to table. The way the papers were scattered, OCD definitely, nobody lined their papers with the edge of the table; really, even the pen was parallel to the papers. Carefully she took one of the papers inspecting it. German, of course.

_Why would he—_

Her thoughts were cut short as she heard movement from above. The light flickered of again. She heard the sound of footsteps. Extracting her claws she carefully walked out of the room, back upstairs.

The sound of fighting penetrated her ears. She picked her pace up walking up the flight of stairs. Carefully she put her head out seeing a masked man dressed in some kind of green suit walking round with a gun in his hands. Jelena was however intrigued by the logo on his back. A skull with six tentacles round it, painted red.

She narrowed her eyes before she launched at his back. The man yelped before falling to the ground. Jelena took this opportunity to rip the gun from his hands. She managed to rip in two shocking the guy. Looks like his friend were busy. Jelena only hopped Džebra and Adelaide could take care of themselves.

Wasting no time Jelena took the man by his caller slamming him into the wall. While one clawed hand held onto his shirt the other was threateningly loaming in front of the man's face.

"Who are you?"

The man let out a small laugh before answering.

"Cut of one head and another tvo vill grov in its place." He said, a heavy German accent leaking from his words. It took Jelena a moment to realize that he took poison as she released him, he fell dead to the ground. She shook her head and wasted no time running into the room she heard the fighting coming from.

As she rounded the corner the first thing she saw was Džebra on the floor, the second was the gun aimed at her face and the third was a man hosting up a fainted Adelaide over his shoulder. Everything happened in a second as Jelena grabbed the arm of the man with the gun twisting it so the gun would fall (and to break the man's arm) the man holding Addy escaped through the window with another man following behind. Before Jelena could follow she heard a gun being fired. It took her a moment to realize that the bullet had hit her directly in the chest and another to realize that the man had escaped. Before darkness took over her vision she managed to catch the faint breathing of Džebra. Her last thoughts were _please be alright, _before darkness swallowed her completely.

...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**First I would like to thank anybody who favourite and/or followed this story :) Secondly I would ask of you to please review and tell me your opinion. It really keeps a person writing so any comment whether good or bad are appreciated. :) Hope you enjoyed and yes sadly Victor isn't in this chapter. I'm not a fan of fast romance so it may take a while to establish anything (but there WILL be romance, just not now) **


	5. Chapter 5 A missing contact Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel!**

…

Chapter 5

_A missing contact_

_Part 2; Help is on the way_

"Where am I?" Asked the black haired girl upon waking up. Her head was pounding and she felt like a truck run over her. Blinking her eyes open all she cloud make out was white. Did that mean she was dead? Ugh, then death was painful, _very _painful. As she tried to move her hands she realized they were bound together behind her back. Wait a minute, she wasn't death, she was kidnapped. Now it was all coming back to her, those men, the break in, well, after that it got pretty foggy, but Addy could imagine what had happened, she just hopped the younger woman was alright. She knew Lena had a healing factor, but still, she could die, couldn't she?

"_Das test object is aufgewahen, ich widerhole, das test object is aufgewahen._(The test object is awake, I repeat, the test object is awake.)" She trailed to move her head to see where the voice was coming from, she soon saw she was in an all white room that looked like one of those loony bins, she was just missing a straight jacket.

Adelaide knew one thing, those bastards could do nothing if she teleported away. So she closed her eyes in concentration and suddenly received a huge electric shock all through her body causing her to groan in pain.

Suddenly her cell door opened only for Addy to see a man in a white coat in front of her, she already disliked him and her very situation.

"_Nein, nein, so nicht, nun, wie wollen wir das mahen, hmm? Die harte oder die weishe tur_? (No, no, not like this, now, how would you like it, hmmm? The hard or the easy way?)" Adelaide just narrowed her eyes. She didn't understand a thing, but judging by the man's eyes it was not good.

…

"Taken, right under my nose…" She muttered as she glanced round the room. Džebra had woken up previously, damaged beyond belief, but alive. She had called Klaus to take care of Džebra while she searched for any kind of clues; of course those bastards had to do a clean job.

Just then her phone rung, she carefully pulled it out of her pocket to inspect the number.

_Vlad. _Of course it would be him, who else had this number?

"Ujo, imaš kakvih informacija? (_Uncle, do you have any information?)_" She asked shortly after she picked up the call. There was a brief pause before her uncle spoke. The fact alone that he responeded in Croatian got her to think that he meant business.

"Jelena, što god napravila, _ne _idi za njima, jel me čuješ? Ostani gdje jesi! (_Jelena, whatever you do, do __**not **__go after them, do you hear me? Stay where you are!)_" Lena just rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Tko su oni? (_Who are they?)_" She heard a sigh from the man before he spoke.

"Ne možeš samo jednom napraviti ono što se traži, zar ne? (_Can't you for once do what's asked of you, can you?)_" He got silence as a response so he carried on.

"Nema veze, uglavnom, zovu se Hydra, ne znam koliko ti to znaći. Hydra je kriminalna organizacija, djeluje diljem svijeta, a cilj im je pokoriti svijet I postaviti novi poredak društva. Ima neke poveznice sa američkim super soldier programom ali točne detalje ti još ne mogu dati. Sječaš se Steve Rogers-a? _(Never mind, anyway, their name is HYDRA, I don't know how much that means to you. HYDRA is a Worldwide criminal organisation, their goal is World domination and setting a New World Order. There are some links and records about them from the American Super Soldier program, but exact details I cannot give you. You remember Steve Rogers, don't you?)_" Lena thought for a bit before answering.

"To je onaj što je nestao, zar ne?(_That's that guy that went missing, right?_)"After hearing a positive response she carried on. "Uglavnom, poznate ikakve lokacije u blizini? _(Anyway, any known locations nearby?)_"

"Poslat ću ti kodiranu poruku, pazi što budeš radila, nazovi me ako me trebaš. _(I will send you a coded message, be careful, and call if you need me.)_" He said before ending the call.

Now there was only one thing left to do, find HYDRA and destroy them.

…

"Vlad je rekao da su na sjevero istočnoj strani, skriva ih planina, ili je barem tamo signal zadnje izviđačke grupe nestao… (_Vlad said they were on the north east side, hid by the mountains, or at least that is where the signal of the last scouting group disappeared…_)" She said to the tall man sitting next to her in the still demolished room. Džebra merely nodded remaining silent. One thing he liked about the kid is that she respected the fact that Džebra disliked being talked to on English, sure he could understand, but he didn't like the language and he never bothered to respond to anyone on it. Vlad was different, he was more easy-going and he liked English and living in Canada, almost like he was born there.

Džebra on the other hand missed his old home country, Bosnia greatly. He longed to go back, but too many people there could expose him so he was better of where he was, though, perhaps one day, just maybe he could return? See those woods and rivers again that he had played in as a child? Well, he lived for that hope.

That aside, right now it was a priority to get the troublesome girl back. Džebra never understood Adelaide, until he was told different by Vlad he assumed she was a scrawny boy and not a girl. Well, times seemed to have changed or was it just this continent, back in Bosnia, ah, never mind… nobody cared anyway about his opinion…

"Siguran si da želiš ići, sredili su te dobro… (_You sure you want to go, the beat you up good…)_" Truth to be told, Jelena was still a bit shocked they had managed to do that, but Džebra claimed they used some kind of electrical shook on him before attacking so he found himself unable to change his skin to diamonds. That made her slightly uneasy. So they had some kind of device that canceled out mutant abilities? Would it cancel her healing factor? Or did Džebra's powers work on a different basis. Džebra had to will his body to become covered with the shiny rock; Jelena's healing power came natural, almost like a reflex. Then again, she could be wrong. But, she would take the chance. If it meant to get Adelaide back, her _first real friend._

Of course, many thoughts were spinning round Jelena's mind, one of many being if Adelaide was still alive. But then she reasoned with herself, they wouldn't have gone through the trouble of knocking her out if they were planning to kill her later on. Probably took her because of her mutation. They must have watched them from the very beginning which made her all the more mad. How could she have been so careless?

"Naravno da da, kakvo je to pitanje? Pitanje je jel bi ti trebala ići... Nije ovo tak' siguran pos'o. (_Of course I'm going, what kinda questions is that? The question should be, do you need to go… This isn't such a safe job…)_" Jelena just shrugged at him in response. She really should have gotten angry, but that feeling died down when she saw the look in his eyes. She may have been only a kid during the war, but she knew what horrors it brought with it so she kept her mouth shut. Guess a guy like Džebra has seen enough death for a lifetime.

"Idemo. (_Let's go._)"

…

Adelaide groaned as the dragged her drugged body through the white corridors. Her vision was blurry and she barely managed to register that she was moving at all, her feet dragging on the floor while her arms were being held by one man on each side. She honestly dubbed that she was going to make it out alive. She has heard about such thing happening to mutants but because of Vlad never thought she was going to fall victim to it.

While most people hated mutants and wanted the death, there was a certain portion of humanity that saw that as potential weapons of mass destruction, such people tended to kidnap the more skilled mutant on order to study their mutation and cause of it, in order to use it as a weapon. The insanity of human greed for power, that's what it was.

She barely felt it as they threw her back into the room a room similar to the one she had woken up in before the _experimentation, _she also barely registered the presence of other people in the room, but she was too far gone to make anything more of it. The darkness that was slowly creeping into her vision was far more appealing, so she took it, as a short escape from this reality.

…

"Našla što? (_Found something?_)" She heard Džebra ask form the distance as she _sniffed _round the place. All covered in fucking snow. She and she couldn't make out anything… It was downright frustrating and with every minute that ticked by Adelaide was more likely to be death or at least close to it. Who knows what they were doing to her right now…

"Ne. (_No._)" She more like growled out as she flexed her claws, her hands close to her body. It wasn't only her that was getting frustrated, that beast within her, that usually slumbered most the time was now fully awake and just as, if not even more, mad than her. The only logical explanation Jelena could think of was that the beast accepted her as pack and was now mad she was gone. Well, it was a theory, whatever the reason may be, she was on full alert and the anger clouding her mind didn't help the situation one bit. She just felt like sinking her claws into something.

"Gle… Moraš se smirita, a mi moramo smisliti plan. Nazvat ću Vlada, a ti… znaš već što trebaš…(_Look… You gotta calm down, and we gotta come up with a plan.I will call Vlad and you… well, you know what to do…)_" That was pretty much all the invitation that she needed before she sprinted of in search for something, _anything _to kill.

…

"_Hallo, sind Sie wach?" _Adelaide groaned as the darkness started to dispense, leaving a trail of pure white in its wake. She closed her eyes for a second longer, trying to get used to the unnecessary brightness of the small room she apparently shared with three other individuals. Frankly, the first thing Addy noticed was the stiffness of her own limbs and the throbbing pain in her head and arms. She didn't even have to look to know there were bruises forming where those apes had grabbed her.

Next thing she took notice of, were the other people in the room. The woman who had spoken to her was a fairly short one from what Adelaide could make out since they were in a sitting position. She had light brown, shoulder length hair, that was slightly matted gesturing that she had been here a while. Her skin was as pale as the snow outside and her eyes were a bright blue, staring back into Addy's purple ones. Her clothes were ragged, but Adelaide noticed that there were no bruises or cuts that suggested she was hurt, expect the dried up blood on her skin, but no injuries.

Adelaide's look drifted across the room where she spotted two man, one was sitting facing a corner, so Adelaide couldn't really see his face, the only thing she knew was that his cloths were in the same state as the woman's and that he had short blonde hair sitting on top of his head. Moving her gaze further she spotted a man with short dark brown hair and dark green eyes staring back at her, on his nose were sitting slightly glasses, the left glass slightly cracked in the far corner. She recognized him from one of the pictures in the house as Torsten. So, he was taken just as she was.

"_Hallo, get es ihnen gut?" _Adelaide shock her head before glancing back at the woman with the bright eyes her head swimming, her thoughts a mess.

"I don't speak whatever the hell that was…." She mumbled, before groaning, her head still hurt like a bitch and her arms weren't much better off, she could practically feel the bruising, but it was nothing the healing factor couldn't solve by tomorrow, that is, if she lived that long.

The woman gave her a short smile before starting again, this time Adelaide understood quite well. Though, she had an accent the short haired woman couldn't quite place, it wasn't German either. It actually sounded more like how Lena and Vlad spoke if anything. Though, Vlad was pretty good at concealing his accent, you would have to speak to him for quite some time to notice the fine difference. Lena on the other hand had quite the accent, even if all words were pronounced right, you could tell she wasn't a native speaker.

"I asked if you were alright. You are alright, aren't you?" Adelaide gave her an uncertain look, she certainly didn't feel as alright as she would have like but, still, she was alive.

"I'm alive, if that's what you mean…" She mumbled while leaning against the wall. The woman gave her a small smile before glancing round the room. The she pointed to Torsten.

"This is Torsten, he is a scientist that was captured a while ago. I don't know if you realize where you are…" She trailed of as she glanced back at the mutant woman. Adelaide gave her a sarcastic smile as she glanced down at the metal device started to her wrist. She soon found it gave her an electric shook whenever she tried to use her mutation, leaving her drained of energy. She shuddered just at the thought.

"Not really. Care to fill me in?" She said not sounding to amused by the woman's casual tone. It suggested she had been here for _a while. _

"We are captives of an organization called HYDRA, there isn't much more I can tell you…" She trailed of glancing at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing at the moment. Adelaide snorted as she rubbed her sore forearms.

"Really? Cause you seem fucking informed to me. Not to mention calm, how long they kept you here? A week, a month?" Adelaide saw a flicker of surprise in her eyes before it vanished.

"I- I don't know…" It was Adelaide's turn to look surprised, then again, one can lose the focus of time easy, at least that is what Vlad had claimed.

"How the fuck do you mean that? Do they keep you locked up all the time or? You gotta at least have some idea…" She trailed off, suddenly fear creeping into her veins. The other woman sighed before speaking.

"Well, I am probably here in _this _base for a while, can't be certain how long exactly… You see, I lost my memories a while ago, I can't remember what I was doing before they brought me in…" She looked at her, Adelaide couldn't make out any emotions in her expression and neither her tone of voice. She kept it even and balanced, like she didn't even care, it was fucking disturbing to her. Adelaide found her eyes drifting to the woman's wrist where a similar device to hers rested.

"Well, that's fucking neat." She found herself saying, not really trusting the woman sitting across from her. The other woman just shrugged, clearly not giving a damn, everything she did was fucking polite and fake kindness. It was pissing Adelaide off; she was never the kind of person to like pity, especially not now.

"What's your name?" She found herself wondering aloud after a few moments of silence. The woman gave her another fake, mechanic smile before answering. Adelaide debated, perhaps they had beaten her into this obedience, after all they sure as hell beat her up in that lab when she wouldn't move the way they wanted it.

"I don't know, the call me_Neuralgia, _I don't really know much more about myself." Adelaide watched her shrug, returning to the stiff pose of her body, that previous lost the solidness when she said the last part. So, it clearly bothered her that she couldn't remember. Well, that was fucking interesting.

"Neura then, either way, you were saying about those two?" She said, sounding a bit more relived. For a second she thought that the base had planted her as a spy to make sure they didn't try anything. She heard people did it to war captives so they could keep them in line or draw out information from them.

_Neura _smiled slightly before continuing to talk and this time her smile was just a fractioned bigger and just a bit more real.

"Well, this is Torsten as I have said he is a scientist…" Adelaide cut her off.

"Yeah, I heard about him, is actually the reason I'm here." She looked at the curious expression of the woman in front of her but just shrugged it off. "Is a long story." Neura nodded before continuing.

"That man in the corner doesn't really speak, I believe I heard someone say he does something with electricity, but I can't be certain, he is the only one that doesn't wear one of these." She said putting her wrist up to her face to point at the strange device. Adelaide raised a brow.

"What are those anyway?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure, but they keep you from using your mutation-"

Following the rude habit Adelaide always had she interrupted with a useless comment. "Yeah, figure that much out."

Neura didn't seem concerned by the rude interruption and just continued her explanation.

"I'm not too sure how it works, but it only affects mutation you can control, for example if you had a healing factor it wouldn't be stopped by the device." She explained shortly. Adelaide could tell she simplified everything, which caused her to wonder just how much she really knew about this whole situation.

"I see, and you happen to know that how?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Neura just smiled. "Well, I heal, and I happen to have been the test subject for those." She said shortly as Adelaide's eyes widened.

…

"Dobro, kojeg vraga čekao?! Džebra? Ajde, idemo, dosta mi je ovog sjedenja okolo! (_Alright, what the hell are we doing here waiting?! Džebra! Come on, let's go, I had enough of this useless sitting round!)_"

It had been two days since Adelaide was taken; two days were Jelena didn't know shit about what was going on with the damn mutant woman who had grown on her so much. She should really leave the house more often. Adelaide was one of the rare people she actually knew.

Anyway, back to the point, Adelaide was missing, the base was nowhere to be found and Jelena was practically on the verge of destroying something. Not that the dozen of deer's she had killed the previous day were enough blood spilling for her.

"Idem van… _(Am going out…)_" She informed the older mutant shortly before steeping out of the jet that Džebra and her had used as a base after they had relocated it for safety measures.

She trailed round the knee deep snow in deep thought, not even the cold was bothering her as much as the fact that Adelaide could be death, and only because she had been uncareful! Her uncle had trained her damn it! And still, in the heat of an attack she made such a stupid mistake as getting shot in the head, which hurt like a bitch, btw! But at least it had been from a distance and with an ordinary had gun, didn't do much damage at all.

She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice the crunching of the snow behind her or the movements' o f the smaller trees. She turned round a familiar scent entering her nose.

"_You."_

…

Victor had had about enough of these stupid jobs that took forever and were situated in the most ridicules of places. Chasing a live target was really not his thing, but hell, that's why he charged extra for it, at least he got the job done, and as he was getting rid of the body a familiar scent had teased his senses.

It was almost too fucking perfect to be true. There she was, trailing aimlessly trough the snow, not even realizing he had been following her from the moment she left the huge jet. Which caused him to wonder what she was doing here in the first place. It didn't make sense for a man like Vlad to send little girl to do his work, he had other people for the dirty work and judging by her name he did some research. Looks like the kid was Vlad's fucking niece.

Well, at least she didn't share the same mutant as the annoying fucker. Would be real fucking difficult to live close to that. Sure he could relocate, but did he look like he wanted to because of some guy like Vlad? Besides, he was sure as hell the guy was keeping an eyes on his, only he didn't know why or for what reason and that pissed Creed of more than it should have.

But, right now was the perfect opportunity to find out. After all if Creed got to her, then Vlad would be no problem to pursue to give him the information he wanted. He let a sadistic grin cross his face, he sure as hell was going to enjoy this, after all nobody said he had to give her back undamaged.

…

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed, it really keeps a person writing so thanks for any kind of feedback, be it a review, follow or favorite of this story, you guys are awesome! **


End file.
